


Apollyon

by Reniisstarker



Series: The Rise of Darkness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Antichrist, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Murder, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Peter doesn't want to believe he's carrying g the antichrist but it's hard not to when be has become an object of praise and the Devil's lover





	Apollyon

_**1 John 2:** **18** Little children, it is the last time: and as ye have heard that antichrist shall come, even now are there many antichrists; whereby we know that it is the last time_

Peter woke up with his body aching all over. He slowly sat up feeling a softness under his skin. His body felt heavy and in between his legs was sticky and dry. His vision was blurred as he focused on a bright orb until it turned into a flame. He blinked until the flame was connected to a candle. He looked around and saw more candles, candles encircling him. His eyes then went up to Jesus on his cross. He was the same; head tilted, arms outstretched and nailed down to the wood, feet over lapped and nailed down, and crown of thorns that made painted blood go down his head. 

"What is this?" He said to only himself.

Jesus turned his head. Peter's eyes went wide. He looked down at Peter and sobbed. Blood tainted his tears, they fell down onto his face. He wiped it off gently and then looked down at his body. He gasped at the sight of scratches all over his naked body. 

"Oh my God!" He screamed. Jesus screamed along with him. He found his strength and managed to get off the fur covered platform. His feet touched the cold floor feeling something sticky under his feet. He reached down and touched the ground. He brought his fingers to his face. Blood. He looked around with his eyes wide feeling his body shake uncontrollably. "My God help me! What is this?" He then looked at the podium where the pastor would stand then the pews. He then went to look at the church's double doors. He ran up to it and tried to open it but to no avail. He backed away and ran over to the nearest room, the pastor's office. He opened it to see no one. Then he ran over to the meeting room. He opened it to see the people of town all huddled inside whispering in a foreign tongue.  

"What is this?" Peter asked. They all looked at him with wide eyes and bright smiles as of he was their savior. 

"Our savior will be born!" They said in unison. Peter watched in shook as they all stood up in unison. They all reached to touch him. Peter swatted their hands away. 

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. He backed away and slammed the door shut. 

"Don't touch me!" Jesus screamed. 

Peter looked back and walked back, looking up at Jesus who snarled at him. Peter felt his blood run hot. "Shut up!" He screamed. 

"Shut up!" Jesus screamed back the blood dripping from his head more. 

Peter walked up the podium and grabbed the heavy Bible. He went back and threw it towards Jesus, hiting the messiah in the face. "Shut up!" He scratched at his scalp and pulled at his hair feeling hot tears run down his cheeks. "Shut up!" He leaned against the platform he had woken up on with his knees up to his chest. He sobbed into his hands feeling the ache in his body worsen. A cool hand touched his spine. He flinched and looked around to see no one. 

Jesus groaned in pain. He watched as the crown of thrones tightened on his head. He felt terrible but he wanted Jesus to suffer for being so cruel to him before. 

"Now aren't you beautiful," said a dark voice. 

Peter turned around and his heart nearly stopped. Him. It was the man. Tony Stark.  The Evil One. Peter backed away in fear. "No no..." 

"Now that's not very polite," the man said kneeling down to Peter's level. Peter backed away until his back was against a wall. The man crawled up to him like a predator approaching its prey. Peter covered his face and tried not to look. 

"This isn't real," he said to himself. The man's hands felt real and cold on his thighs. The man's nose pressed against his temple and His lips warm against his ear.

"This is as real as it gets." He presses His hand to Peter's stomach. Peter slowly looked up and turned to face the man. "Soon," Je simply said.

Peter looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

The man laughed and gently patted there. "For our baby. The savior these mindless people are dying for, some more literally than others." 

Peter smacked His hand away and gasped. "You're a liar!"

"Wow that was rude," The man said trying to touch Peter again only to be slapped clear across the cheek. He blinked in surprise and looked back at the boy with a smile. "Mm that's what I like in a mate." He quickly grabbed Peter by the waist causing the small mortal to scream. He laid him down on the cold floor and pinned his arms over his head. 

"Let me go!" Peter screamed.

"How about this I make it up to you? After all I can't have my mate upset." He leaned down to kiss Peter but Peter turned his head and pressed his lips tight together. He shrugged and licked along Peter's jawline and then down the side of his neck. He removed His hands, Peter's hands remained there, pinned up unable to move. Slowly Peter's legs rose and spread, it was all completely the Evil One's control. He glided His hands down Peter's body to his soft member. He gently touched it causing Peter to whine. He kissed the tip and slowly stroked it feeling the softness give way. "You seem to be excited by my touch."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. "Leave me alone."

The man chuckled and moved His hand slowly down to his still slightly sore hole. He pressed His finger to it. Peter yelped and tried to move away. "No no darling." Peter was slowly moved closer to His touch. He pressed His finger in feeling Peter clench and unclench around it. He added another and leaned over so that he was on top of Peter, His chest to the small mortals. Peter's head was slowly turned, the boy tried to fight against the invisible force but it was to no avail. 

The man watched as hot tears went down his cheeks. He leaned into the boy and licked one salty tear. 

"Please you're hurting me," the boy said meekly. 

The man lifted up, His fingers still in the boy. His eyes went dark and Peter winced. "You're a liar." He quickly replaced His fingers with His length quickly. 

Suddenly Peter broke whatever was keeping his arms down and to the man's surprise Peter launched up and tried to push Him away. "Why you little--" Peter slapped Him hard and managed to crawl away. "Leave me alone!" 

The man slowly raised and stood over Peter who took in the sight. He watched as horns sprouted out the man's head. "You're a little brat, huh?" 

"Go away!" Peter shouted. He got up and ran pass the man who just stood there. Peter ran to the door and tried to open the doors. "Why wont it open?" 

The man was suddenly behind him. Peter catches his breath in his throat the minute the man touched one door and pushed it up.

"Go on," the man said. "Go out." 

Peter looked back at Him suspiciously. 

"Go on darling," the man said.

Peter backed away into the cool air.  The man smiled watching Peter stepped nude into the open world. 

"He's up!" A girl yelled. Peter turned to her to see a group of people approaching him. 

An older man touched his face and Peter slapped him away. "What are you--"

A woman clung to his legs in tears. "Apollyon shall be born! We shall be saved!" 

Peter looked confused. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him, her face stained with tears.  "Please tell the Great One I would sacrifice my life for him!" 

Peter pulled her hands away and backed up only to bump into a something. 

"Ah the Great One!" The elderly man announced. 

"The Great One!" The people followed along in unison. 

 _What is wrong with them?_ , Peter thought. _Are they mad?_

_Yes they are._

He turned and looked at the man who smiled down at him, who's horns were gone. "My love don't you believe we should allow this fine woman in?" He gestured to the woman who clung to Peter. 

Peter saw something dark in the man's eyes. "N--"

Before he could finish he was back in the church.Peter noticed his arms were covered and then that he was in a long white night shirt. He glanced up and saw the woman was on her knees as of praying looking up at the man. The man was twirling the same knife He used on Peter. He smirked up at Peter. Peter felt his heart beat quick as he noticed the woman was holding a ceramic bowl. 

"Don't hurt her!"  Peter approached them and tried to get the woman to stand but she stayed to the floor. Peter felt himself be pulled away and slowly made to stand by the man's side. "Don't." 

"I'm not going to hurt her," He said. "This is what she wants. She would die for me." He seemed to bask in that.

His body shakes watching the woman hold the bowl and cry out of pure joy knowing she would be a sacrifice. "No please--" 

The blade went clean across the woman's throat.  The man held her head still letting blood pour into the bowl. Peter felt his stomach twist and became faint. "Oh my God. . ." 

"Now darling you know I hate that name," The man teased. He lifted the woman's head and ripped it from her neck.

Peter screamed and covered his face. "Why? Why did you do that?!" 

"The baby needs nutrition," the man said. "We must feed the child." He brought Peter's head up and placed the bowl to his lips. Peter' tried to turn away with a grimace but the man snatched his head back around forcibly opened his mouth. Slowly he poured the blood down his mouth. Peter scratched at Him and tried to push Him away feeling the now cold, metalic, and  thick blood go down  his throat and sit in his stomach.

Once it was gone Peter coughed and fell to his knees sobbing. Not just because her drank this murdered woman's blood but because he wanted more. 

"I think the baby might want more," the man said walking over the headless corpse. He dug His hand into the woman's chest and yanked out her heart. He sniffed it before giving it a lick. 

Peter looked appalled. "You--you're sick!" 

The man smirked and sat down next to His young lover placed the large muscle next to him. "Go on take bite." 

Peter moved the heart out of his face and flinched when he touched. He felt disgusted and angry. "You stay away from me!" 

"Oh come on," the man whispered in his ear. "Take a bite."

"No!" Peter cried.

"You're mine." Those two words snapped Peter's eyes wide. "Go on take it."

Peter slowly took the heart into his hands. He looked down to see it bright red and covered in blood. It pumped slowly as blood spilled all around it. Peter tried to fight the urge that was brewing in him but he found the muscle coming closer to his lips. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into it. The man smirked, his horns coming out. There was no stopping Peteras he ravenously tore into the heart. Blood pouring on to his white night shirt and all over his cheeks, chin, and neck. He was trying to stop but the child growing in him wanted more so he gave it more and more and more. 

 


End file.
